Tori Takes Requests
Tori Takes Requests is a video series created by Tori in which she, sometimes along with other friends, takes requests from users, no matter how weird or insane the requests are. Episodes Tori Takes Requests #1 The first one is to stand in a freeway during rush hour (this was declined.. of course). The second is to pour ketchup on her feet. Then she is forced to make her "feet dance" with gooey feet. Tori Takes Requests #2 Tori, along with, Beck, Cat and Robbie (Jade is supposedly getting a new tattoo), take a request to make her into a hamburger- so they make a hamburger on her belly. Tori Takes Requests #3 thumb|right|232pxSomeone wants Tori to wear weird sunglasses, sit in a chair, and dance to weird music ("Take Me Back," by Backflesh), while she feeds cilantro to both her older sister and a small bunny rabbit named Cupcake (who happens to belong to Dan Schneider in real life). Tori then begins to express how ridiculous the request is, but then after a couple of seconds the video cuts to her doing the request. Tori Takes Requests #4 It starts with her and André sitting on the couch; it's Friday. André reads a request: someone requested Tori to try and scare her sister, Trina, seven times. The first time she scares her from around the corner. The second, when she was cooking. The third time she was coming from down the stairs. The fourth time she was getting juice. The fifth time she was coming in the door from the mall. The sixth time she was reading a magazine and Tori snuck up on her in a mustache. The last time she was on the couch eating fruit. Trina started to get upset after the second time and even told their parents. It's strange that Tori can scare her, because Trina said in that after seeing her grandmother nakes "nothing scares her anymore." 'Goofs' *In Tori the Zombie, Trina said she wasn't scared of anything after she saw her grandmother naked, yet Tori was still able to scare her. However, she might have been exaggerating. *When Trina was first scared, she was seen carrying a hair dryer with pink tape around it. In an episode of Cat's Random Thoughts, Cat showed the same hair dryer and said it was hers. *It may be a coincidence or Trina may have borrowed it from her. Tori Takes Requests #5 A person wants Tori to put glue all over her hand, wait for it to dry then have someone else peel it off to the song she sang in the Big Showcase and the person who helps her has to be someone she doesn't like much, so she chooses Jade. Gallery gluehand.png gluehand2.png gluehand3.png gluehand4.png gluehand5.png gluehand6.png gluehand7.png gluehand8.png gluehand9.png gluehand10.png gluehand11.png gluehand12.png gluehand13.png Tori Takes Requests #6 thumb|right|251px Tori and Robbie are studying for Trigonometry when someone sends her a request. They want her to prove to their mum that it's okay to play tennis in the house wearing a yellow bikini. Robbie wants her to do it, so she decides to teach him a lesson by making him do it. They start playing tennis but have to stop when Trina, who is holding the camera, gets knocked out by the tennis ball. Then, they leave to eat canned green beans. Tori Takes Requests #7 Tori, Robbie, Beck and Cat are studying at Tori's house for a test. Robbie mentions a zit on his back while Cat and Beck grossed out. They mention why it isn't good to prank call people. Then, Tori pretends to be a person called mustard and is similar to a mother. Robbie: "Congratulations! You've won a new foot." Beck: "Allow me to explain, the phone call began with a message from mustard and it seems you've won a fresh foot as a prize and you're the father of a newborn baby kangaroo." Sikowitz: "I think you have the wrong number." Cat: "No Mister, you have." Sikowitz: "Who are you?" Tori Takes Requests #8 André and Tori are hanging out in Tori's living room, and Tori reads a request that says to get rid of a man's mustache and replace it with a lady's wristwatch. Then they ask the guy across the street who happens to be a social worker if they can use him for their video. The guy, named Mark, agrees, and they introduce him. Tori takes a small pair of mustache scissors and uses it to cut Mark's mustache. Tori and André then shave the remaining mustache. When it's time to stick the wristwatch in Mark's face, they used Face Glue. Tori puts some glue in the back of the wristwatch and André puts some on Mark's upper lip, following which Tori firmly presses the wristwatch against Mark's upper lip. André asks Mark what time is it and Mark said that he doesn't know because he can't see the watch. The video ends with André and Tori laughing. Gallery IMG 9674.png IMG_9675.PNG IMG_9676.PNG IMG_9677.PNG IMG_9678.PNG IMG_9679.PNG IMG_9680.PNG IMG_9681.PNG IMG_9683.PNG IMG_9685.PNG Asqwdgkjdajga.jpg IMG_9684.PNG IMG_9686.PNG IMG_9687.PNG IMG_9689.PNG IMG_9691.PNG IMG_9692.PNG IMG_9688.PNG IMG_9693.PNG IMG_9694.PNG IMG_9696.PNG IMG_9695.PNG IMG_9697.PNG IMG_9698.PNG IMG_9699.PNG IMG_9701.PNG Tori Takes Requests #9 Tori begins the video, taking a request. The request is to mess up Beck's hair. She keeps trying but she only keeps making him look better. When he says "Don't you wanna go to the beach? It's like 80 degrees!". She got the idea of making his hair 1980's style. She finally messes up his hair, and Beck looks disappointed. When Tori asks if he wants to go to the beach, he says he wants to go home. Gallery ttr9.png ttr9-2.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.10.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.10.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.10.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.10.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.10.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.10.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.09.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.09.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.09.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.09.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.04.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.03.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.05.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.04.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.07.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 10.08.29 AM.png Category:Websites Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Websites Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments